Inazuma Eleven High School Soccer!
by NekoKeira-chan
Summary: Join our beloved soccer players as they encounter new challenges, heartaches, new faces, old enemies, farewells and the most troubling of all, love. It is truly the battle called High School! :D OC submissions are closed! Rated T just in case :3
1. Preview

**Inazuma Eleven - High School Soccer!  
><strong>

**Message from Keira:** MINNA-SAN! How are you? Good? That's nice to hear :) I'm really glad you found my story. I had bittersweet feelings of the last episode of Inazuma Eleven. It was really good and touching (Actually, it wasn't good. It was HECTIC and so darn cute that I cried the first 10 times I watched it XD) but I would have loved to see them in high school before GO came out. (Note: I **LOVE** Inazuma Eleven GO… Just saying…) So, I decided to write about the IE cast in high school. I'm sorry if it disappoints… If you have suggestions you would like me to consider, please PM me or review this story with your suggestion/comment. Also, I added my OC in it cuz I personally think they need more girls in the story now that they're in high school. :D Sorry, there will absolutely be NO yaoi or yuri in this multi-chap. I'm so sorry D: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Sayonara!

* * *

><p>Here's the preview :D<strong><br>**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5.**

Two years have passed since Inazuma Japan's first win at the Football Frontier International. Each player returned to their own schools and all their lives went back to normal, at least, as normal as it could get. They were very well known now that they won against the world.

Earlier this year, a graduation ceremony took place. However, the main event of that day was not the graduation itself, it was the graduation match that took place later that day. A game between the original Raimon Eleven and the friends they met along the way to the top. Teikoku made an appearance and they later played against them as well.

Now at high school, Endou and his friends must face new challenges and heartaches as they encounter new faces, old enemies, farewells and the most troubling of all, love. It truly is the battle called 'High School'.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that wasn't the best preview of all time ^^<p>

**Note: No more OCs will be accepted due to my small brain capacity. Haha Jks :P No really, too many OCs have been submitted. And as much as I'm grateful for the interest, there is no way I can squeeze all the amazing OCs people have created into my story D: I'm sorry! But thanks so much for the interest!**

Just to be clear, no OCs are going to be accepted past this point. Only because it's really hard to add characters in the middle of the story and I'm gonna be struggling to have all the OCs more than just bystanders. So, unless stated here AND in the summary, I will not be accepting OCs. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Just friendly FYIs :D<strong>

High Schools:

1. Inazuma High School - Most prestigious HS in Inazuma Town (Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru and a few others study here)

2. Teikoku High School - HS for brilliant minds (Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma and most of the old Teikoku students study here)

3. Taiyo High School - Newly opened HS (Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ulvida and the some other Sun Garden children study here)

As for the crush issue, I don't mind if two or more people have a crush on one guy/girl. It's just that only ONE OC will get the guy/girl. For example, your OC can have a crush on Kazemaru and I assure you, there will be some romance between them but ultimately he will be going out with my OC... I'm sorry D: (Btw, that was just an example ^^) That being said, first come, first serve. I wanted it to be like that cuz it is high school. There usually are fights over one person. Okay, so you may not like this idea and I respect that. Please submit ideas so that you won't hate me so much :D

Taken:

1. Kazemaru Ichirouta

2. Suzuno Fuusuke 'Gazel'

3. Gouenji Shuuya

4. Kidou Yuuto

5. Fudou Akio

6. Fubuki Atsuya

7. Kiyama Hiroto

8. Nagumo Haruya 'Burn'

9. Otonashi Haruna

10. Genda Koujirou

11. Tsunami Jousuke

12. Sakuma Jirou

13. Fubuki Shirou

That's all. Bye, everyone!****  
><strong>**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 1 – Welcome to Hell-I mean High School! Part 1**

**Message from Keira: **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update ^^ Don't worry if you don't see your OC or favourite character is not in this chapter. You'll see them soon! I'll try my best to make sure of that :D Please don't hate me if your OC isn't so well explained! They will be in the next few chapters but right now, I'm struggling to get all the wonderful OCs in the plot. ^^ This chapter's about Inazuma High :D I hope you enjoy the story. I really hope it doesn't disappoint!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All I own is my own OC and my plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>"OI! GOUENJI, KAZEMARU!" A young brunet, about fifteen years of age, called out from the entrance of his new school, Inazuma High School, it earned its name due to being deemed as the most prestigious high school in Inazuma town. He wore the school's uniform, which was similar to Raimon Jr's. The only difference was that the uniform was sky blue and the symbol was two bolts of lightning forming an X.<p>

"Ohayo, Endou." Goenji Shuuya, a platinum white-haired boy in his teens greeted the hyperactive brunet called Endou Mamoru.

Endou grinned at the boy, who had been his best friend for years before turning to the other boy with long, beautiful teal-coloured hair that reached his waist. "Eh… Kazemaru?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta, one of Endou's closest friends, had dazed off and hadn't realized his friend had arrived.

"Oi! Kazemaru!" The brunet ferociously shook the teal-haired boy causing them both to lose their balance and fall over. "Te… Te… Te…" Endou rubbed the back of his head, which made contact with the floor when he fell.

"Endou!" In an irritated tone, Kazemaru finally spoke. "Omoi… Could you get off me?"

Endou chuckled sheepishly as he stood up and helped Kazemaru to his feet. "Gomene. But you were ignoring me. What were you staring at, anyway?" His gaze reached where his friend was looking at moments earlier. He found nothing but a group of girls lounging under the shade of a tree. Wait…. girls?

"EHH? Kazemaru…" The brunet started. "Were you checking them out?" He asked while pointing at the group of girls he spotted.

Gouenji snickered in the background as Kazemaru frantically waved his arms in the air as to say 'No'. "I-I wasn't! Honest! I was just…" He trailed off.

"Well?" Endou urged.

Before the teal-haired fifteen year old could reply, the school bell rang signaling that it was five minutes before the start of the trio's first day of high school.

"As much as I want to find out why Kazemaru was staring at a bunch of girls _without _checking them out, I don't think being late for class on our first day of school is worth it." Gouenji said sarcastically and teasingly before turning towards the school doors and signaling his two friends to follow him.

"Well… uh… We don't want to be late!" Kazemaru, known so very well for his speed and agility, ran as fast as he could to his classroom leaving the two best friends confused at his behavior.

"He isn't normally like that… What happened?" A voice from behind the two spoke up.

Gouenji turned to meet the mysterious voice and gasped a little with what he saw while Endou's eyes were still glued to the door Kazemaru ran through a few seconds earlier.

Endou spoke, "We don't know… wait…" It was just then that Endou recognized the voice. "Handa!"

Handa Shinichi approached the two friends with a huge grin on his face. "Yo! It's been a long summer without you guys."

"Yeah, I spent the summer over at Kyoto and all I could think about was playing soccer in high school." Gouenji recalled his memories of a boring summer of touring from one hospital to another. His father had been invited to hold a seminar for new doctors in Kyoto. He, his sister and their housekeeper came along and spent most of the days locked up inside the hotel as the great doctor didn't have a spare minute to actually see Kyoto.

"Still, Kyoto would've been better than seeing the inside of your garage day in and day out. My mom wouldn't let me leave unless I cleaned it up. The piles of stuff in the place could have very well been taller than Mount Fuji." Endou added.

Handa laughed, "I still think both those summers were better than mine. I spent my summer serving drinks to my sister and her friends. I swear, she had a sleepover everyday that summer."

Out of nowhere, a young girl with beautiful blonde hair ran at top speed. It seemed as if she couldn't see where she was going. After hitting a few people she finally slowed down her frenzy and lost her balance. Fortunately, Handa was fast enough and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He said panicky fearing that girl had gotten herself hurt.

"Eto?" Endou noticed a familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Are you Fukui Chihiro-san? It's me Endou Mamoru! We were in the same class in our first year of Junior High." The brunet explained as the girl came to.

"Eh? E-Endou-kun?" The young blonde answered softly while rubbing her head.

"Hiro-chan!" The boys' head whirled around as they heard an older, more mature voice call out. "Oh my gosh! Are you all okay? Did Hiro-chan cause trouble again? I'm so sorry!" A girl of about seventeen years rushed over to the group and began apologizing for the girl in Handa's arms.

Said girl jumped up to her feet and began apologizing as well. "I'm sorry! I was in a hurry and- wait, I'M LATE!"

Before anyone could say anything, the blonde girl called Chihiro had run off. The older girl who joined them earlier sighed. "I'm sorry about my friend. She can be a bit clumsy."

"It's okay. By the way, I'm Handa Shinichi. What's your name, senpai?" The shorter brunet smiled.

"Torumi Reni at your service! But you guys can call me Reni." She winked at the group of fifteen-year-olds.

The bell ran again. This time, it was signaling the start of class.

"Whoops. Don't wanna be late for class." Reni said to no one in particular. Then she turned to the boys. "I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

The girl skipped away to her class and the boys decided to act now and think later. They all ran off to their different classrooms.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru Ichirouta was in Class 1-A.<p>

He slumped down in an empty seat near the window and gave a sigh. _Talk about being 'saved by the bell'…._ He dazed off again. The beautiful boy stared out of the window with his chin on his right hand. _It couldn't have been… Maybe it was? If it really was her… She's sure grown…_

Unknown to the teal-haired boy, another student had joined him. A young girl with gorgeous lavender hair that reached her knees sat in front of Kazemaru and as she sat, she fixed her bow that lay atop her head. She glanced back casually and a huge grin appeared on her face. The girl turned fully at the boy who was lost in his thoughts.

"Uhm… Is that really you, _Ichi-kun_?" She spoke in such a gentle and soft tone that she sounded like a young child instead of a fifteen year old.

Kazemaru slowly glanced at the girl at the sound of his familiar nickname. "Hmm? How'd you know that n-" He gasped as he took in the girl's appearance.

It took him a few seconds to get his voice back but before he could speak, the girl interrupted him.

"Don't you remember me?" The lavender-haired girl pouted in a childish manner. "Meanie, Ichi-kun! You made me sad…"

The athletic boy was stunned and it seemed as if he couldn't speak. The girl giggled and pretended to ignore Kazemaru saying he 'hurt her feelings'.

* * *

><p>Handa Shinichi was placed in Class 1-B.<p>

Class had just started and he sat in between a girl with Champagne colored hair named Suiheisen Fukuro and an indigo-haired girl called Fujiyoshi Sakura. Suiheisen could not stop talking throughout the entire homeroom period. Their teacher finally gave up trying to stop her from talking after about the first ten tries. Fujiyoshi was quiet though. She payed close attention to the girl who was conversing with her but did not speak much. It seemed as if they just met each other but they were becoming fast friends.

However, due to the girls talking about 'girl things', Handa felt uncomfortable. "Oh, Kami… Save me!" He whispered under his breath.

Then, all of the sudden, a loud knock came from the door. The door screeched as it opened and a ridiculous hat popped up.

Handa's eyes widened as a grinned formed on his face. "Max!"

A boy with red hair that was covered by a blue and pink cat-like cap walked to the front of the classroom. "Ohayo! My name is Matsuno Kuusuke. Please call me Max. I'm sorry for being late."

The teacher motioned towards an empty seat behind Handa. "Welcome to Class 1-B. Please take a seat."

Handa held out his hand gesturing for a high five. "Max! It's been a while."

"I know!" He returned the gesture. "What luck! We're in the same class again."

The two had become extremely close since the first time they met. Now, Handa could drown out the facts that put him at unease.

* * *

><p>Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya were in Class 1-C<p>

"Your time tables are being handed to you right now." A teacher who looked around his mid-thirties lazily said while handing one of the students in front of him a pile of papers. The poor boy struggled to carry the heavy heap.

"He doesn't seem like a very dedicated teacher." Endou whispered to the platinum white-haired boy beside him. Gouenji nodded in agreement.

The two sat at the upper right corner of the room. They were seated near the door.

"Endou, the soccer try-outs are tomorrow. I'd imagine you're pretty pumped." Gouenji smiled. In this high school, you don't just sign up and expect to be immediately on the team. You had to try out and pass the school's standards.

Endou's face lit up. "HECK YEAH!" He screamed a bit too loudly.

The entire class stared at the goofy-looking brunet. Their teacher sighed and waved a finger in Endou's face.

"Naughty boy." He started still in his lazy tone. "Naughty, naughty. Don't yell inside the classroom.

Endou shamefully slumped back to his seat while the class roared in laughter. He thought to himself, _What the heck is wrong with this teacher?_

Though the entire class was in laughter, there was a distinct giggle behind the two boys that caught their attention. "Fukui-san? You're in our class? I didn't even see you!" The brunet spoke up.

The young girl immediately stopped laughing and gave Endou an annoyed look. "I'm a little insulted that you didn't notice me… But it's okay!" Then she turned to Gouenji, "We haven't been formally introduced. My name's Fukui Chihiro. Please call me Hiro!"

"Yoroshiku, Hiro-san. Gouenji Shuuya." Gouenji outstretched his hand, gesturing for a handshake.

Chihiro gladly accepted it and smiled at her new friends.

* * *

><p>The bell rang again. This time it meant that recess had begun. To Endou, he had just survived two periods of torture. To everyone else, they had just met their new teachers and classmates.<p>

Endou dragged his feet lazily and grabbed onto Gouenji's shirt for support. "Eto… That was torture… High School's hard…"

"Ne… Endou… We only have homeroom today… High school technically hasn't started yet." Kazemaru pointed out.

Gouenji spoke up, "You're just lazy, baka."

"Don't call me a baka!"

"I just did, baka."

While the two bickered, Kazemaru caught sight of Max and Handa in front of the doors leading towards the cafeteria. "Handa! Max? You study here too?" He asked as he ran towards them.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision my parents made." Max smiled at his old friend. "Hey, have you seen this?" He turned his attention back to the poster in front of them.

There was a tradition in this… weird school. The first years get a chance to mingle and make new friends. They were given the opportunity to attend a 'Welcome to Hell-I mean High school' dance. The school hopes to minimize bullying if everyone got together and just have fun. Also, the school suspected that when teens are in love, they get a lot less destructive. That would explain the 'Must bring a date or we'll find you one' written in bold on top of the posters.

The three boys, later joined by the other two, gawped at the poster, which hung outside the cafeteria. At the bottom read:

**All first years MUST attend! Or else…**

Endou gulped, "Eto… This school is… scary…"

"So, anyone know who they're taking?" Handa raised a question.

"I might have an idea…" Gouenji trailed off.

Kazemaru nodded. "I think I do too…."

"EH?" Endou screamed causing the other three boys to cringe and cover their ears. "Does everyone have a date but me?" He then turned to Handa. "Please tell me you don't have one!"

The shorter brunet chuckled slightly. "Sorry, somebody already asked me." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

The boys', except Max's, eyes widened. Kazemaru decided to speak up, "Really? But it's the first day of school…. You're… really popular, Handa." His tone was such of disbelief.

"Not really. It was an old friend." Handa added blissfully and Max giggled in the background. He continued, "But let's get back to you, Endou. Who are you taking?"

"Eto…" The brunet began scratching the back of his head pondering over this so-called dance ruffling his bandana in the process. "I don't know… BUT!" He exclaimed. "It'll work out somehow!"

Kazemaru facepalmed, Gouenji shrugged and Handa and Max gave Endou a look. After all those years together, you'd think they were used to this behaviour. They weren't.

Most of the day passed in a blur. Nothing really happened considering all they had that day was homeroom. They were briefed about the rules and all that stuff. Each class was given a tour as well.

* * *

><p>When lunch came around, the group of boys gathered at a single lunch table. The only person missing was Kazemaru.<p>

It turns out that he was running around the school looking for someone. First, he checked the library, as he knew the person he was looking for adores reading. No luck. Next, he decided to try the music room. He knew that person loved everything about music. Still no luck. Kazemaru searched all over the school but to no avail. When he was about ready to give up, he heard music playing from the dance studio. That was wear the girls' dance classes were held.

Once he reached the door, the teal-haired boy contemplated whether to knock or not. The music kept playing as if luring him in. He didn't think anymore, he grabbed the doorknob and barged in.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Lunch is almost over, you know." A beautiful girl sat on the piano seat with a guitar in her hands. She was strumming it lightly. Her lavender hair flowed elegantly against the wind that came from the opened window.

_I knew it…_ Kazemaru thought. "So, I wasn't imagining. You really are here!"

The young boy ran towards the girl and she stood up to prepare herself for Kazemaru's hug. "Koyouri! Koyo-chan! Koyo-chan, you're here… You're really here." The teal-haired beauty was overcome with happiness.

The girl called Koyouri chuckled. "Hey, Paris is beautiful. But it's no Tokyo."

Kazemaru tried his best to hold back tears of joy. His best friend had returned. His beloved best friend who meant the world to him, the one who abandoned him years ago, had returned.

He banished the thoughts of her leaving from his mind. That didn't matter to him now. Koyouri was back. That's all that mattered.

Still in Kazemaru's grasp, Koyouri wondered off to her thoughts. _Ichi-kun, this isn't right. I left you and you're still welcoming me with open arms. I… I'm not worthy to have a best friend with a pure as heart as yours._

Kazemaru broke the hug to face a tear-stained face. "What's wrong, Koyo-chan? Aren't you happy to be back?"

The girl couldn't talk. She just shook her head to say 'No'.

"Then what is it?" Kazemaru urged.

"It's nothing." She hugged him once more. "I missed you, Ichi-kun…"

"Yeah… I missed you too…"

At that very second, the door screeched open revealing a blonde-haired girl with a violin case in her right hand. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

The startled friends jumped as they realized they had company. Kazemaru was at lost for words so Koyouri decided to speak up. "N-no. Just a little reunion, that's all."

"I see. You two should probably get back to the cafeteria. Sounds like your friend needs to get something in his belly before class starts." She conveyed after Kazemaru's stomach grumbled in hunger. The blonde walked past the two first years and sat her violin case on top of a table. She took her violin out and began playing a beautiful melody.

Koyouri, being a music lover, felt the beauty of her playing and started humming to the familiar tune.

"You have a lovely voice." The girl said calmly as she continued playing beautifully. "My name's Takamura Hinari by the way. Call me Hina."

"O-oh! Thank you, Hina-senpai. I'm not that good, though… Nothing like my older sister…" Koyouri drifted off to memories of her beloved older sister.

Realizing that Koyouri forgot to introduce herself, Kazemaru decided to speak up. "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta and she's Minami Koyouri."

"Nice to meet you two. New to the school, huh?" Hina said without once looking up from her violin.

"Yeah…" Kazemaru replied.

The blonde girl chuckled pausing from playing. "Good luck then. High school's rough, but it's worth all the pain."

"Thank you, Hina-senpai." Koyouri spoke once more. She pulled Kazemaru towards the door when she heard his stomach growl. "C'mon, Ichi-kun. We need to get some food in you straight away! Bye, senpai!"

They were out of the music room in a few short seconds.

* * *

><p>Back at the cafeteria…<p>

"Kazemaru's still not back. I wonder where he went." Endou said after he gulped down a big spoonful of curry rice.

"He's always running off now." Handa added.

Then, Gouenji conveyed. "He seems to always be at unease."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend." Max said a bit too calmly.

There were three spit takes at their table. Only Gouenji managed to retain his composure. But he did choke on his mochi when Max commented.

Max sweatdropped, "I was just kidding, guys…"

* * *

><p>After school, all the boys, Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Handa and Max, made a trip to Rai Rai Ken before going their separate ways towards their own homes. Today was a pretty good day. It was sort of like an introduction to high school. But tomorrow, the real adventure begins!<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, corny ending. I know… D: Sorry.

You probably hate me for updating really late, right? I'm sorry D: No, my reason isn't cuz of school. It's cuz all week I've had whole day practices and evening performances for my school's musical. (Which was, btw, COMPLETELY AMAZING! I'm gonna miss it so much now that it's over D':)

Okay, enough of my excuses. I hope you liked this chapter. Have a nice day! :)


	3. Episode 1 Part 2

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 1 – Welcome to Hell-I mean High School! Part 2**

**Message from Keira: **Yay! Quick update for once :D This chappy's about Teikoku! Yay~ Taiyo is next chapter and I don't know when I can update. Probably around this week… hopefully… Well, enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All I own is my own OC and my plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>While events in Inazuma High School took place, things were a little different over at Teikoku High School. Teikoku High School is a school for brilliant minds. Only the best are accepted and only the best of the best stay. For obvious reasons, Kidou Yuuto was invited to have his high school education in this school.<p>

* * *

><p>Class 1 – A<p>

"My name is Kidou Yuuto." The genius strategist formally introduced himself in front of his new class. "I'm glad to be here." He bowed slightly before returning to his seat.

"Thank you." Said their teacher before calling out the next person on the role.

Kidou Yuuto had studied at Raimon with most of Inazuma Japan players before high school. He would have loved to go to Inazuma High and be with his friends but he still strives to reach his father's standards and decided coming to Teikoku High was the best choice. He doesn't regret his decision, his old friends and teammates are here as well. Before Kidou moved to Raimon, he was in Teikoku Junior High. He was also the captain of his soccer team. They used his analytical skills to their advantage and reigned supreme for quite some time. That is until Raimon stopped them in their tracks.

The young boy sighed, _I wonder how everyone else is…_

* * *

><p>Class 1 – B<p>

"Okay, class! Settle down! Takes your seats! Please?" A frantic female teacher struggled to keep her class calm. _Why is it always my class that's bad?_

"Shut the hell up!" Fudou Akio yelled out.

Silence fell upon the class and every one of the students took their seats. Fudou can be so frightening at times.

"T-thank you, Fudou-kun." Their teacher said with a bit of fright in her voice.

Fudou Akio was what you may call a rebel. But that didn't change the fact that he was a genius. He turned into a rebel due to his rough childhood. His parents were overflowing with debts and all Fudou could do was stand helplessly in the sidelines. This made him grow cruel and uncaring. However, because of Inazuma Japan and the Football Frontier International, he finally became part of a team and used his brains for the benefit of others.

"Ne, Akio-kun. Don't be so harsh. Ease up!" A girl with dark hair spoke up from behind Fudou. She had very unique features. She held her hair up in a bun and her bangs, especially, were very noticeable. They were dead straight. She was quite a beautiful girl. Her eyes were in contrast with her hair. They were bright blue and they only added to her unique beauty.

"This class is just pissing me off." Fudou said bluntly.

"Everything pisses you off, Akio-kun." A young girl named Ninomiya Anna cleverly answered back to her friend.

* * *

><p>Class 1 – C<p>

"Sakuma Jirou?" Class C's teacher was checking her roll.

"Here." Sakuma raised his hand to notify the teacher of his presence.

Sakuma Jirou is a very competitive player. He is willing to do anything to show what he's made of. People's first impression on him is that he's arrogant. But once you get to know the real Sakuma, he's actually quite nice and caring.

"Genda Koujirou?" There was a brief silence. "Is Genda Koujirou here?"

_He's in my class? Thanks for telling me, Genda. _Sakuma thought with no expression on his face. He's probably bitter that Genda, being his best friend, didn't find the time to tell him that they were in the same class.

Nicknamed the king of goalkeepers, there is no angle Genda Koujirou cannot cover. He's a very determined player and, just like Sakuma, he will go to any lengths to show his true potential.

"Sumimasen. I was talking to my brother. My name is Genda Koujirou." A young boy with brown hair styled like a lion's mane entered the room and all eyes landed on him. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's quite alright. Please take your seat." Genda proceeded to his seat after giving Sakuma a high – five.

"You're late." Sakuma stated as a fact instead of a question.

"Yeah, sorry. My brother had something to tell me. He gets away with anything he wants, including pulling me out of class, just because he's the student body president." Explained Genda.

"I see… He was promoted, huh?" The white-haired boy replied.

"Yeah, I think he's getting too over his head." The brunet replied.

"Sounds like someone I know. I've been gone how long and I don't even get a 'hello'?" A voice perked up from behind the two boys.

"Aya! Long time no see. How are you? When did you come back?" Sakuma was thrilled to see that his old friend is back.

"Hey, Aya. You missed us too much and that's why you're back, right?" Genda smirked as he teased the girl with scarlet-colored hair. It was tied up in a mmessy bun.

Komina Ayaka first directed her attention to Sakuma. "Jirou! I'm great now that I'm back in Tokyo. I came a few weeks ago. I didn't wanna call you guys cause I wanted this to be a surprise." Then she focused on Genda. "Koujirou! Yes, I did miss everyone. Absolutely everyone, except for you." Ayaka teased right back at Genda.

This made Genda shrug while the other two laughed. Though a few moments later, he joined in the laughter as well.

"Eto…" A soft voice spoke up. It was a girl with black hair and crimson-colored eyes. "I'm Imai Yukira… B-but you guys can call be Kira."

"Oh, that's right! Yeah, this is my friend, Kira." Ayaka said, hitting her forehead lightly for forgetting to introduce her friend.

"It's nice to meet you Kira-chan." Genda smiled lightly.

Sakuma extended his hand out for a handshake. "Yoroshiku. I'm Sakuma Jirou."

A grin came upon Kira's face. She was shy just a few seconds earlier. That was probably because, up until a few moments ago, the two boys were strangers to her.

"You two should sit with us during lunch. It's a nice change for once. All we ever talk about is strategy. It gets really boring." Genda offered.

"That'd be great!" Exclaimed Yukira.

Ayaka had a grin on. "I'm down with it."

They all started telling jokes and laughed all throughout homeroom.

"Well, this is going to be an awesome year." Sakuma stated as a fact.

* * *

><p>When lunch came, the group of teenagers all sat at the same table.<p>

"Hey, guys? Who are those two in the corner? They keep staring out the window…. It's creepy…" Yukira said quietly while pretending to shiver.

"They're the Yuki twins. They're very distant and don't like company. The boy is named Adrian and the girl is called Alexandra. Adrian is the older twin." A tall boy approached the group and explained.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Genda asked the older student as he took a seat across him.

"I'm guessing you first years need a guide to who's who, am I right?" Genda's apparent older brother answers him partially. "I'm Genda Setsu, by the way. I'm the student body president."

"Yorishiku." Everyone, other than Genda, greeted in unison.

"I'm really just interested in those two." Yukira pointed towards the twins. "Could you tell us more about them?"

"Actually, that's all I can tell you about them. That's all I've read in their data when they enrolled here. They don't talk much so there's really nothing to go on." Setsu paused to think for a moment. "There is one more thing, they came from America. From what I heard, there was a fire, which eliminated most documents about their life. The only way to find out more about them is to actually talk to them. Though, I doubt they'll even say-"

Before Setsu could continue, Ayaka interrupted. "I look down at my sandwich and when I look up, Kira's gone."

The gang's eyes whirled around the cafeteria trying to search for the girl.

Kidou was the first to find her, "There she is, near the twins."

Nino spoke next. "What is she doing? Those two just look irritated that someone disturbed them… Do you think we should go get her?"

"Let her find out the hard way not to bug people." Fudou answered smugly which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Nino.

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name's Imai Yukira. You're the Yuki twins, right? May I sit next to you?" Kira didn't wait for an answer. She sat down across the twins who didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.<p>

"Onii-chan, there's a girl sitting with us…" The girl, Alexandra, said coldly.

The boy called Adrian looked over at his sister. "I know. Don't mind her, she won't stay long."

Feeling a little insulted, Kira decided to speak up. "Hey! It's rude to ignore someone, especially when they're trying to be friendly!"

"Oh my… I'm so sad now that one more person thinks we're rude." Alexandra responded to Kira's mini-fit sarcastically.

"Don't talk to my friend that way!" Ayaka rushed over beside Yukira. She practically screamed at the younger twin.

"Well, don't talk to my sister like that!" Adrian stood from his seat and snapped back at Ayaka.

"Don't start a fight, Aya." Kidou, with Sakuma and Genda behind him, walked up to the little argument.

"She started it." The scarlet-haired girl pouted.

"Doesn't matter who started it, you have to have the brains to stop it, Aya." Sakuma explained.

"Sakuma's right." Kidou acknowledged his friend before turning to the twins. "I'm sorry for our friends." He performed a slight bow.

The twins didn't acknowledge any of them and Kidou decided to just leave. They sat back at their table and continued with their lunch.

"E-excuse me?" A pale girl with short, black hair and beautiful pink eyes approached the group's table. "You guys probably don't remember me but I'm Hitomi Mizuki. I studied at Teikoku Junior with you guys. I was wondering if I could sit with you all… There's really no other approachable table."

She had a point. Everyone was grouped together in terms of personality. The jerks were at one side, the jokers on the other. The arrogant and up-themselves sat in between. Just because this place was for overachievers doesn't mean it was any different from any other high school when it came to lunch table groups.

"Of course we remember you, Hito-chan. And sure you can sit with us." Genda beckoned to the seat next to him.

"Oh, thank you!" Mizuki took the offered seat. Then she directed her attention to Ayaka, the only one in the group that didn't come from Teikoku Junior. "Hello. You look really familiar but I can't quite place it…"

"Yup, Komina Ayaka at your service. Call me Komi. I studied at Teikoku for a while but then I moved over to Hokkaido." Ayaka introduced herself.

"Oh that's right! It's nice to see you again, Komi-chan." The short-haired girl replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>When school ended, the boys decided to go over at Kidou's house. They stayed there for the remainder of the afternoon before heading on to their respective homes before sunset.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry if this chapter's a bit short. I only had tonight to finish it since proper school starts up again for me tomorrow. (I had a week and a day off cuz of musical. Yay!)

Btw, Genda's brother will probably only make an appearance in this chapter and a few cameos on others. I needed an older guy so yeah XD He is NOT an OC. Well, okay he is but you know…

I hope you liked it! Reviews are sooooo loved :3 Have a nice day!


	4. Episode 1 Part 3

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 1 – Welcome to Hell-I Mean High School! Part 3**

**Message from Keira: **Okay, so it's been almost a week since my last update. Sorry guys D: But, here it is! Taiyo High :) Now, I'm really sorry if it's not my best work, it's like 1:05 am and I have to wake up at 5 am for school... fun... I didn't wanna be mean and push the update any later. So, I tried my best to finish it and BOOM! I got it done :D Anyway, I hope you like it :)

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All I own is my own OC and my plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>"Today marks the beginning of Taiyo High School's life! I'm grateful to all of you who have come to honor this momentous occasion." A short man with large earlobes announced to a huge crowd of people. Today was the opening of Taiyo High School in Inazuma Town, tomorrow would be the first day of classes for its new students. Today, though there weren't any classes, it was mandatory for the student to come for orientation.<p>

"Hiroto-kun~" A singsong voice perked up which made the redhead turn around to meet the owner of the voice.

"Reina-chan, good morning." Kiyama Hiroto said in his soft, gentle voice.

A pale, young, beautiful boy stood before one of his old friends. Kiyama Hiroto has been an orphan for as long as he can remember. All of his memories of his childhood are of Sun Garden, an orphanage created by Hiroto's 'father' as requested by his 'sister'. After his adoptive father's real son's death, his father started to see a bit of his Hiroto in the little boy who always had a cheerful smile on his face. Hiroto didn't care what the reason was; someone loved him after a long time of neglect. His love for his new father was great enough to have him challenge his new friends, Endou and the rest of the team, and push himself way past his limit with the risk of doing permanent damage. Things have changed for the better now. Two years ago, he competed in the FFI along with the rest of Japan's representatives and they won. That was the start of a life of success for Hiroto.

"Ne, Hiroto-kun, it's so weird hearing you call me by my real name. I'm so used to you calling me Ulvida." A young girl with lavish blue hair spoke up.

When Yagami Reina was a young toddler, she was joyful and happy all the time. Just like Hiroto, she had been abandoned long before she could remember. The fact that she didn't know either of her parents helped develop her personality. Without knowing her parents, she didn't know love. Without knowing love, she couldn't have possibly known the pain of separation until her teenage years when she voluntarily helped her foster father attempt to control the world using the Aliea meteorite. She mistook what her father had meant when he said 'mistake' and thought she was a mistake. Anger ran through her but Hiroto made her see otherwise. It was then that showed Reina what a bond to your father really is. She's been showing her kind and caring side ever since. She's also had grown extremely fond of Hiroto since that incident.

"So, you wanna take a look at our new school?" Asked Reina, possibly trying to get them alone.

"Maybe later. I'm waiting for someone." Answered Hiroto, not taking the hint.

Reina sighed. "Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"I'll sit with you at lunch." The blue-haired girl's face lit up at Hiroto's answer.

"Y-yeah! I'll see you then." The girl skipped happily to wherever it was she wanted to go.

Hiroto walked over to an empty bench at the side of the pathway from the school's entrance. Just as he sat down, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hi~ro~to~kun!" A young girl with long, silver hair said in a singsong voice.

"Mimi!" The redhead said with glee.

"Miss me?" Fujisaki Mimiru giggled as she gave her old friend a hug.

"We all missed you!" A green-haired adolescent came up from behind and hugged the girl. "Ever since you left the orphanage, Gazel-sama has been really lonesome."

Midorikawa Ryuuji is a boy with a split personality. He's hyperactive and acts as if he hadn't a care in the world. But when he's hidden away from everyone, he's hardworking and would do anything to be the best. Even to go so far as to collapse from exhaustion. He really is a sweet and kind boy who has amazing acting skills.

Mimi blushed at the comment. "R-really…?"

Midorikawa nodded and grinned childishly.

While the group stood there and reminisced, a limo pulled up at the entrance and a young girl with gorgeous brown hair stepped out. Two big men in tuxedos accompanied her on each side towards the double doors that led up to the classrooms.

"Who's that? And why does she have bodyguards?" Mimi asked looking a little confused with the extra security.

"From what I remember, father mentioned that a girl that came from an extremely wealthy family enrolled. Her parents are somewhere out of the country so she lives alone around here. Her parents must get worried, hence the bodyguards." Hiroto explained. He had been helping his foster father with the school all summer.

Midorikawa nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't blame her. This school is new, meaning there isn't any way for parents to make sure there aren't any bullies around."

"Oh… wait. Oh! Now, I remember her! Her name is Vera Hikari, isn't it?" Mimi piped up. "She went to Raimon. I was never in her class so I never really got to talk to her."

"You're so forgetful, Mimi-chan." Midorikawa stuck out his tongue playfully.

The group of three laughed and shared stories of their summers as they headed on to their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p>Inside the building, in the corridors, Reina was busy checking the classrooms if everything were in order.<p>

"Everything seems to be fine." Reina said while checking off areas on her clipboard.

Reina was walking slowly without once taking her eyes off her clipboard. She didn't notice a girl who was reading a book was walking towards her. Without either of them taking notice of their surroundings, they bumped into each other.

A girl with long, silver hair that reached up to her shins helped Reina up as she realized what had happened. "O-oh, I'm so sorry. I was reading and couldn't see where I was going. I really should stop doing that-"

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't looking. Hi, by the way. I'm Yagami Reina. And you are?" Reina asked while taking the girl's hand and helping herself up.

"Hello, Yagami-san. Furusawa Yuina at your service." Said Yuina as she dusted off dirt from her skirt. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new to Inazuma Town?"

"Yeah, actually. My family moved here when we started construction on the school. We came from around the outskirts on Tokyo. And please, call me Reina." Explained the beautiful blue-haired girl.

"Oh, are you the daughter of the chairman?" Asked Yuina, a little startled.

Reina nodded humbly. "Adoptive daughter."

"I see… So how many siblings do you have?" The silver-haired girl tried to start up a conversation.

"Quite a lot… Father owned an orphanage and practically adopted us all."

"Oh…" Yuina was speechless at the word orphanage.

"Would you like to meet my siblings? They're really great to get along with." Reina attempted to break the awkward silence.

"That'd be great!"

The two girls proceeded towards the outside of the building to meet up with the rest of Reina's family.

* * *

><p>At school's courtyard, Burn and Gazel were having their morning… argument.<p>

"No, Burn. The sun rises from the east and sets at the west. I thought you were all high and mighty about fire. You don't even know where the source of fire rises and sets." Suzuno Fuusuke, better known as Gazel, explained in his usual calm but arrogant tone.

He has icy blue hair that is pointed left upwards and has teal colored eyes. His sleeves are also rolled up to his shoulders. He's possibly the most stuck-up person in the entire continent of Asia. But he's smart and helps when he is needed. He never shows his caring side, but deep down, he cares deeply for those closest to him.

Nagumo Haruya, also known as Burn, snarled under his breath. "At least I don't think Antarctica is in the Northern Hemisphere!"

"No, Burn. That was still you…"

There was an awkward silence after that.

Nagumo Haruya or Burn has red hair and yellow eyes and has three flame-like hair strands on top of his head. It resembles a tulip, earning him the nickname "Tulip-head". He is rebellious and arrogant. He will also do everything to show he is the strongest of all. If Fuusuke doesn't show his caring side, it's even more so for Haruya. His arrogance over shadows all of his other aspects. However, very much like Fuusuke, he would help when he is needed.

The two boys were interrupted by a beautiful melody. It was a familiar song to Gazel and it drew him to the stream that flowed around the school. There, he found a girl singing in her angelic voice. She had long, wavy, brown hair. Her eyes were closed but after she finished singing, she opened them to reveal lovely brown eyes.

"Mi-chii?" Gazel asked in a hushed tone. It was soft but apparently Burn had heard it.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"A childhood friend." Gazel drew closer towards the girl. "Hello?"

The girl gasped as she saw the young boy. "Fuusuke-kun!" She jumped up and Gazel caught her. He lifted her up in the air in a tight hug.

"How are you? When did you get here? You should've told me you were coming to this school!" Gazel started conversing with his childhood friend.

"Uhm…" Burn sweatdropped. _What a change in attitude…_

"I've been great! I just got here yesterday. I called you but no one was home." The girl replied. Then, she realized Burn was behind her. "Hello, my name's Kazami Miyu. You are?"

"Nagumo Haruya. Call me Burn." The tulip-head shrugged.

"Nice to meet you!"

Burn sweatdropped. "You're really… bubbly…"

"Yup!" Miyu showed her huge grin.

While the three were talking, an announcement boomed from the intercom. "Could all Taiyo students please proceed to the gathering area? I repeat, could all Taiyo students please proceed to the gathering area? Thank you."

"That's us, let's go." Gazel said as both he and Burn started to walk towards the gathering area.

"Eto…" Miyu piped up. "Where's the gathering area?"

"Didn't you go to the opening of the school this morning?" Burn asked.

"No, I was here all day." The brown-haired girl chimed innocently.

Gazel gestured for the girl to follow them. "C'mon then."

The group of three left the courtyard towards the gathering area for the assembly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone! Today's open day has sadly concluded." Announced Kira Seijirou, adoptive father to the Sun Garden children and chairman to Taiyo High School. "I wish everyone a lovely afternoon. Thank you for coming to the opening of our school."<p>

There was applause as the new chairman exited the podium.

"Hiroto-kun!" Reina finally found her adoptive brother after he successfully eluded her all day.

The young redhead sighed. "Hello, Reina-chan."

Midorikawa piped up from behind Hiroto. "Reina-chan! I haven't seen you all day!"

Reina smiled as Hiroto and Midorikawa greeted her. "Eto?" She noticed another girl behind her brother. "Mimi-chan!"

"Reina-chan! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" Mimi hugged her childhood friend tightly and Reina returned the hug.

While the two girls giggled and caught up, Yuina caught sight of Hiroto. She gently tapped Reina on the shoulder to ask, "Who's he?"

"Who?" Reina asked. Yuina pointed towards Hiroto, who was conversing with Burn, Gazel and Miyu who had just joined them. Gazel was introducing Hiroto to Miyu.

"Oh, that's my brother. His name's Kiyama Hiroto." Explained Reina.

"You have different last names… Does that mean you're not related?"

"Yup, we're adoptive siblings."

"Oh, I see…"

Mimi looked around and noticed something missing. "Where's Ryuuji-kun?"

The group looked around to find Midorikawa and they found him talking with a girl with lavish brown hair. After a while, he guided her towards the group.

"Hey, guys. This is Vera Hikari. She's in my class." The green-haired boy announced.

"Yorishiku, Hikari-chan. May I call you that? I'm Fujisaki Mimiru. You can call me Mimi." Mimi outstretched her hand as a gesture for a handshake.

"Yorishiku. And sure, I don't mind. I'd actually prefer it if you all call me Hikari."

After all the introductions were said and done, the group slowly dispatched and went back to their respective homes. All yearning for a good night's sleep as tomorrow is the start of a very long and tiresome year.

* * *

><p>AN: For the argument with Gazel and Burn… Idk… that's usually what my best friend and I argue about XD

Also, yes… at one point in my life, I did think Antarctica was in the Northern Hemisphere… until my best friend laughed in my face and said it was near the South Pole… I'm such an idiot XD

Hope you liked the chapter! The actual plot, or mini-plot, starts with Episode 2! :D Btw, if you see any spelling errors or grammatical errors, please tell me. I'm too sleepy and lazy atm... I probably missed a lot of errors. Please review~


	5. Episode 2

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 2 – The Super Dimensional Soccer Continues!**

**Message from Keira: **Hey guys! So like… I'm really sorry for the late update… er… again XD You would not believe the week I've had ^^ Anyway, I tried my best to finish this before I fell to my slumber for the night :)

**Koyouri: **Hey, guys! I'm gonna be helping Keira introduce chapters from now on ^^

**Keira: **She didn't wanna be left out…

**Koyouri: **Wait, I have a question. Am I the main character?

**Keira: **Uhm…. Yes and no. Yes, cuz you'll be talked a lot about and no because this story is focusing on IE high school. At least, that's how it's supposed to be ^^

**Koyouri: **You're confusing.

**Keira: **-_-U

**Koyouri: **Anyway, we have a favor to ask. But it can wait till the end. :D For the time being, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER! Keira do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All that Keira owns is her own OC and her plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>It's the second day of the school year for the students of Inazuma High. Many are well rested for the new day and some, specifically Endou Mamoru, were extremely hyped up last night that they couldn't sleep.<p>

"Endou-kun… Endou-kun. Endou-kun!" Kino Aki vigorously attempted to wake the sleeping soccer freak from his slumber.

Even at a tender age, Kino Aki has loved soccer with all her heart. This trait never left her even when she reached junior high. In fact, because of this trait, she has made new friends and reunited with old ones. Aki has a kind and sweet personality, and she is an excellent cook. She usually provided food and drinks for the team while she stood as a manager. Her short, brown hair in junior high has been let out and now it reaches just below her shoulders.

"Okaa-san… Five more minutes…" The brunet meekly said.

"Okaa-san?" This seemed to have aggravated the usually calm girl. "Endou-kun!" She started shaking the boy rapidly.

"What? Oh," Endou realized who was waking him and began apologizing. "Gomene, Aki."

Aki sighed. "C'mon. We'll be late for class."

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the start of lunch.<p>

"Endou-kun, are you alright?" A worried Hina asked a very sleepy Endou.

"Y-yeah… You look really tired." Added a blushing Sakura.

"Thanks for the concern, Hina-senpai, Sa-chan… I just…" He yawned before continuing. "I… just… didn't get enough sleep."

"How are you going to stay awake during the try-outs?" Gouenji asked while sipping his juice.

"It'll be fine…" Endou trailed off and fell asleep on his bento. This made everyone sweatdrop.

"Hey, guys!" A very cheerful Koyouri came up to the group's table with Kazemaru straight behind her. She then notices Endou asleep. "What's wrong with him?"

"He didn't get enough sleep again…" Max explained.

Handa spoke next. "Where have you two been?"

"N-nowhere…." Kazemaru answered first.

"The music room." The purple-eyed smiled so innocently it confused the others. "Anyway, what are you guys doing later?"

"You mean after school? We have our soccer try-outs. Do you wanna come watch?" Max invited Koyouri who seemed to be backing away from the group.

"S-soccer…" She murmured.

"What's wrong?" Handa asked as he gulped down a piece of sashimi.

Koyouri remained silent, so Kazemaru felt obligated to answer for her. "S-she has to babysit her little brother. So she can't make it today."

"Jeez… What are you, Kazemaru? Her day planner?" Max joked.

The tealnet shrugged the comment off. Koyouri put on a poker face and turned to her friends. "Sorry, guys. Guess you'll have to do your best without me."

Then, she walked away, leaving without a reply.

Kazemaru followed after her and tried to speak, "Koyo-chan, I'm sorry. I forgot about-", but was interrupted by Koyouri.

"No, no. It's my fault. I'm the one who forgot you play soccer now." Her forced smile grew softer. "You know that I support you, right?"

"Of course."

"Great. Cause, I can't go and watch your try-outs. I know you'll do amazingly. But…"

"I get it. I know what you must be feeling. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely." Koyouri said softly before turning towards the direction of the music room while Kazemaru reluctantly left for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Teikoku, Kidou and the others were talking about their afternoon activities.<p>

"What? We're going to go watch their try-outs?" Sakuma questioned his old friend.

Kidou smiled. "Exactly." He stated plainly.

"Can we come along?" Hikari spoke for the other girls.

"Of course. We want you to meet our friends." Kidou spoke as he took a sip of his juice.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna meet the other members of Inazuma Japan!" Mimi squealed.

The group laughed at her reaction.

"Are you coming, Akio-kun?" Anna asked the distant-looking Fudou.

"Might as well." Fudou said in his arrogant tone earning him a smack from Anna. "Sorry, Nino. Jeez…"

They continued their lunch peacefully as Kidou and Sakuma shared their experiences during the FFI competitions.

* * *

><p>When Kazemaru got back to their table, he found a still asleep Endou.<p>

"He's not gonna be able to play if he keeps dozing off." The teal-haired boy said.

"It's Endou, he'll work this out." Gouenji said in reassuring tone.

"His resiliency is incredible." Max and Handa said together.

"So, are you girls gonna try out?" Handa turned and asked the girls of the group.

"I'm already a manager for the team." Hinari had been part of the team since her first year of high school.

Chihiro seemed amazed at this. "Sugoi! I wanna be a manager too!"

"We can sign up together, Hiro-chan!" Aki wanted to be a manager as well. She promised herself when she graduated that she'd still try her best to be part of soccer in high school.

"Awesome! We need fresh blood for the team." Reni grinned at gave Chihiro a thumbs up.

"Does that mean you're a manager too, Reni-senpai?" Sakura asked her senpai.

Reni smiled at the young girl. "Sure am. Interested in joining?"

"I'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed. Then paused when she remembered something. "I can't. I was invited to be part of the student council and I couldn't turn the principal down. I'd be too preoccupied to help with the soccer team."

"Don't worry about it then. The student council has its fair share of excitement too." Hinari replied.

"The student council… Koyouri and Natsumi are part of that as well. Natsumi's the first Vice President while Koyouri's the second." The tealnet explained.

"Where is Natsumi?" Max spoke up.

"Yeah, didn't she say she was gonna have lunch with us today?" Handa added.

Gouenji was the one to answer. "She has an evaluation test next period and she wanted to get a bit of studying before it. She's in the library."

Fukuro remembered a though and broke down in a panic. "Ah! We have a quiz next period!"

"I don't get it, why the hell do they give out tests on the second day of school?" Reni stated confused.

"Just our luck that our teachers are slave drivers!" Fukuro responded frantically.

"Calm down, Fuku-chan. It doesn't go to our grade." Sakura attempted to comfort her friend.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't study." Max said with a grin.

There was a brief silence before Fukuro spoke up. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I dunno… Assures you that you won't get the lowest mark, I guess…" He replied without putting much thought to it.

Hinari sighed. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Fuku-chan. You always do."

The bell rang again for the start of afternoon classes.

"Let's go, guys. We don't wanna be late." Chihiro said all ready to go.

Gouenji cleared his throat. "So…"

All eyes landed on him. "What?" All their faces had the exact same expression.

"Who's taking him?" He pointed towards Endou and stared irritably at his sleeping friend. Once he looked back up, everyone was gone.

"Thanks guys…"

* * *

><p>After two periods of class work, an evaluation test and a good scolding for sleeping in class, the group finally made it to the field. The try-outs are about to start and everyone is pumped. Those who are trying out are stretching while those who came for the show went and got a seat next to the current managers.<p>

"Where's Endou?" The tealnet wondered as he started to warm-up.

"Still asleep." Gouenji plainly said.

This shocked everyone. Handa was the first to speak, "What? How's he gonna try-out?"

"I honestly have no idea…" Said the white-haired boy.

"Kazemaru, I just remembered something. Why did Koyouri just leave at lunch?" Handa asked as he stretched his right arm over his head.

"Yeah, she just took off." Max was stretching from side to side.

Gouenji joined in the conversation. "She had a strange change of attitude before she left."

"I-it's nothing… She's… um… b-bipolar?" Kazemaru went through his brain to search for an excuse, unfortunately, the one he found wasn't a very good one.

"Who's bipolar, Ichi-kun?" A familiar lavender blur came into view. It was Koyouri and she slowly made her way towards the boys. She whispered in her best friends ear, "You're a terrible liar."

"I thought you were busy." The platinum white-haired boy stopped his warm up and came towards the girl.

"My sister stepped in… and told me to come… Lucky me…" Koyouri said each word softer and softer.

"Kotori butted in, huh?" Kazemaru came closer as well.

"Yup…"

"Wait, what? Koyouri, you have a sister?" Handa inquired.

"Yeah, I have a twin sister." Koyouri confirmed. "I love her, but she butts in too much."

"So, are you watching?" Asked Max.

"I guess so…" She replied.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kazemaru whispered to Koyouri once the others had taken their positions on the field.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on the game and don't let me down." The lavender-haired girl smiled at her best friend.

Kazemaru nodded and proceeded to his position. Koyouri made her way towards the benches near the managers where the other girls were waiting.

"Koyouri-chan! You're here!" Fukuro exclaimed.

"Yeah…" The newcomer said less than lively. "My sister took over babysitting for me."

"Don't you have a meeting? Sa-chan went to that student council thing." Chihiro was confused considering Koyouri was part of the student council.

"I do. But my cousin's there. Only one of the Vice Presidents are expected to be there and since she's the first Vice President, we decided that the first meeting of the year she should go." Koyouri explained.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Natsumi's your cousin." Fukuro recalled.

"Here, sit next to me. Aren't you just excited about the try-outs?" Chihiro was bursting with excitement.

"Alright." The less than enthusiastic fifteen-year old took the seat that was offered to her. "I can't wait to see them play. " She said softly.

* * *

><p>Out on the field, the boys were struggling to keep up with the school's high school team. Half time had just passed with 5-0 and luck wasn't on Endou and the others' side. The official team were running circles around the group.<p>

"To think," Kazemaru spoke. "They're at this level even without their captain."

Their captain was currently missing so the co-captain, Saito Shinji, took on the role for the day. He had been reported missing for three months now and the police are close to giving up.

Shinji heard the comment. "Amateurs! Did you really think we'd be a bunch of wusses?"

Kazemaru gulped. "Sorry… But I meant it as a compliment."

"Flattery will only get you so far, dear." A girl in her third year of high school spoke. She played as a midfielder. She kicked with all her strength towards the goal where Endou was still fast asleep, leaning on the post.

Handa stopped the ball just in time by kicking it out of the way. "That was close."

"Gouenji!" Handa yelled out as he tossed the ball towards his friend.

"Yosh." It was a successful pass. Gouenji saw Kazemaru run up at the other side of the field. "Kazemaru!"

The tealnet smirked and just when Gouenji passed the ball, he zoomed past the defenders marking him. The ball went straight to Max who was tactically behind him.

"Nice pass, Gouenji!" Max yelled out. Gouenji gave him a thumbs up as he ran up the field.

"Kazemaru!" Max passed and the ball reached Kazemaru.

Kazemaru passed it to Gouenji while the opposing team focused on him catching the goalkeeper off guard when he took a shot. "Bakunetsu Screw!" The ball encased in fire found its way towards the goal and past the goalkeeper making the score 5-1.

"Enough of this." Shinji kicked the ball high up in the air. "Omega Strike!" With great force, he did a forward summersault and kicked the ball downwards. It bounced of the ground and a strange light encircled it. It suddenly flew at great speed towards the goal where Endou was half asleep.

"Endou!" Handa shouted.

"W-what?" He blinked a few times before recognizing a ball flying towards him. "Ah! God Hand!" Endou stopped it just in time with his legendary hissatsu.

Shinji cussed under his breath. "That's impossible. How can a first year stop my shoot? Especially one who was half asleep a few moments ago…"

* * *

><p>Aki noticed a group of people heading towards them. She got excited when she recognized some familiar faces.<p>

"Kidou-kun! Sakuma-kun! Genda-kun! Fudou-kun!" She screamed out at her old friends. Aki ran towards them and greeted them.

"Hello, Aki. It's nice to see you again." Kidou said in his formal tone.

"You made it!" The brunette exclaimed.

"We would have gotten here sooner if the damn principal didn't make such a long speech." Fudou explained.

Sakuma rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. It's nice to see you."

Genda smiled from behind.

"Uhm…" Aki caught the sight of four girls behind the boys.

"Oh, that's right. These are our friends from school." Sakuma explained and introductions took place.

The referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the game. The two teams shook hands and those who tried out sat on the grass as the coach was ready to make the announcement.

"Thank you to all who participated in the soccer club try-outs." The coach announced. He looked like he was in his late 30s. His hair is black, his eyes always looked serious and he wore a tuxedo. "However, only a few will be accepted into the team."

There was a brief silence before the coach announced the new members. It was filled will anticipation.

"Those who are called, please stand. Gouenji Shuuya." Said the coach.

Gouenji stood. "Hai."

"Kazemaru Ichirouta."

"Hai." Kazemaru stood as well.

"Handa Shinichi, Matsuno Kuusuke."

"Hai, sensei!" Handa exclaimed.

"And finally…" There was a brief pause for effect. "Endou Mamoru. I'll expect you all to be at morning training tomorrow."

The coach and the rest of the team left leaving Endou and the others rejoicing in their success. Cheers came from the girls of the group and the Teikoku student who came to watch.

"Kidou! You guys are here too?" Endou was thrilled to see his old friends.

"Hai." The genius replied smiling.

The Teikoku and Inazuma students noticed a group of teenagers around their ages watching them from a distance.

"Guess you came to watch as well, huh?" Gouenji plainly stated.

"You really didn't think we would miss this, do you?" One boy came into full view and it was non-other than Kiyama Hiroto.

"Hiroto-kun!" Aki exclaimed.

"I'm here too!" Midorikawa, in his usual childish manner, spoke as he came into view as well.

Introductions went around and kept going for a good few minutes. There's been a huge increase in their group's number.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and the group of friends were celebrating the results of the try-outs.<p>

"Yosh! Tomorrow, soccer practice begins!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled out in unison.

Just then, an ambulance siren piped up and everyone saw the vehicle drive pass. The park was located a few lots down from the hospital which would explain why the ambulance siren stopped a few moments later. The group gathered at the entrance of the park to observe the ambulance.

Muffled words could be heard all the way to the park but the teens couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, the doors of the ambulance opened and a familiar cloud of white hair stepped out. It was too far off for anyone to recognize who that person was.

In a few minutes, the commotion was over and the group went back to their picnic. They played games, told stories and talked about soccer. It was a lovely afternoon and everyone enjoyed themselves. But will the fun last until tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>Keira:<strong> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, for the favour…

**Koyouri: **Keira needs help. She's not creative enough to make hissatsu techniques on her own.

**Keira: **Gee… Thanks, Koyouri…

**Koyouri: **The truth hurts, honey. Anyway, she asks if you could help her by submitting hissatsu techniques for the IE cast to use in the future. Credit will go to the person when it's used of course.

**Keira: **I hope you guys can help me! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I would like to apologize for the really long waiting period for the updates. I've been busy… a lot…

**Koyouri: **Keira got lazy with this chapter… So, she apologizes for that too. ^^ Pretty please review~


	6. Episode 3

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 3 –Sleepover Madness**

**Keira: **Oh, my freaking gosh… I'm so super super super sorry for the extremely late update! You would not believe the week I've been having!

**Koyouri: **Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses.

**Keira: **But it's true! There was that math competition and the auditions… Not to mention the-

**Koyouri: **On with the story!

**Keira: **Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!

**Koyouri: **Whatever. We would just like to inform you that we don't mean any of the insults in this chapter. It's just for the story's sake.

**Keira: **I'm sorry! D: Please don't hate me D:

**DISCLAIMER! Keira do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All that Keira owns is her own OC and her plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>What a beautiful day, the sun's shining, the birds are chirping and lunch is about to start. What better way to celebrate the day than by screaming at the top of your lungs?<p>

"Nice going, Chihiro! We failed that experiment. If you only got your head in your brain instead of up in the clouds, we would have actually made it past step 2!" Yelled a very angered Fukuro.

"If you stopped telling me off and concentrated on which chemical to use it wouldn't have blown up!" Replied an equally angered Chihiro.

"E-eto…. Koyouri-chan?" Sakura spoke sheepishly to the rest of the group.

"Hmm?" Koyouri was too busy fixing Kazemaru's uniform, one of her many daily things to do: make sure Kazemaru looks his best, to look at the shy girl but she listened attentively.

"S-should we stop them?" Sakura hid behind Endou as the two girls began throwing whatever they could at each other in a very comical way.

"I suppose." Koyouri faced the two girls and tried reasoning with them. However, the two were too stubborn and, somehow, Koyouri ended up part of the fray.

"E-eto… Koyo-chan…" Kazemaru facepalmed. He somehow knew this would happen.

From behind the group of boys and girls, two older females approached them.

"What's going on with them?" Hinari spoke first.

"They got a bad mark in chemistry for exploding their assignment." Gouenji explained in a calm manner that seemed as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun! I wanna get in that too!" Reni ran and joined the fight.

Endou sighed. "This is going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

><p>Down at the riverbank, the group decided to play a little bit. Just run around, release stress from these first few days of high school.<p>

It was so peaceful. So completely peacefu-

"Ah! Get away from me, blondie!"

Well, almost completely. The girls were still fighting. Koyouri cooled it and left to sit next to Kazemaru far, far away. They hated noise.

"Oi, Endou!" A familiar voice called out from atop the slope.

"Kidou, Fudou!" The hyperactive brunet rushed over to his genius of a friend. Yukira, Ayaka, Mizuki and Anna were behind Kidou and Fudou. They observed the argument below attentively.

"Where are Sakuma and Genda?" Gouenji approached the Teikoku students as well.

"They stayed back at school. Genda's brother needed help."

"For what?" Endou asked.

"Preparing for the upcoming school event." Yukira piped up from behind.

The little conversation was interrupted by a series of loud insults.

"Let go of my hair, you monkey!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh? How about 'cow'? Do you like 'cow' better?"

"No, no, no!" Chihiro finally exploded. "Just shut up, you… you… twig!"

With the unexpected insult, everyone's eyes turned to Chihiro. There was an aura of perplexity around.

"I'm no good with insults, am I?" The blonde admitted meekly.

"No, not really." Koyouri spoke as she approached the group with Kazemaru following closely.

"I meant it as a rhetorical question!" Chihiro snapped.

"Oh, my God." A girl with black hair jumped down from a tree. The leaves made it impossible for anyone to see her while she was up the tree. That would explain why everyone was shocked at her sudden descent. "You guys are about as quiet as a budgie starving for food."

"Yuki-chan, you're here…" Mizuki spoke while wondering how long she'd been there.

"Of course. This is where I come to think." She said in her arrogant tone. _Why am I even talking to them?_

She started to turn around but before she could walk off, Endou called out to her.

"Hi! I'm Endou Mamoru. What's your name?" The brunet grinned at the girl.

Alexandra scoffed. "You're a weirdo…. Yuki Alexandra."

"Yuki-chan, where's your brother?" Anna asked.

"None of your business." She started but calmed down and sighed. "He's at the convenience store."

"Why don't you stay with us while you wait for him?" Koyouri offered.

"Why would I-" She started but stopped when she saw Koyouri. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hmm? Me? I doubt it, I just moved here from France. Haven't been a local since I was ten." The lavender-haired girl explained.

"Hmm…. You seem very familiar…" Alexandra murmured. "In any case, I-" She attempted to continue but was cut off.

"Alex!" A boy called out from atop the slope.

"Onii-chan?" The younger twin questioned as the boy made his way towards the group.

"What are you doing?" Asked the older twin. They both seemed to have ignored the rest of the group.

"Waiting for you." Alexandra calmly replied.

"I meant, what are you doing talking to these people?" Adrian practically spat that last word.

"You must be Alexandra's brother. My name's Endou Mamoru." The ever-oblivious Endou could not detect the situation. He outstretched his hand waiting for a handshake.

Adrian scoffed and when he didn't return the gesture, Endou retracted his hand. "Eto… Do you want to play with us? I know! What about a game of soccer?"

Koyouri flinched at Endou's idea but didn't let it show. Only Kazemaru was able to detect her discomfort. He whispered in her ear, "We can leave if you want."

"No, it's fine. Stay and have fun, I'll be by the river." With this, Koyouri walked off towards the riverbank just south of the gathering.

* * *

><p>Koyouri kicked away the stones that were on the path. She sighed and looked onto the flowing river. "Why can't I face soccer? I did nothing wrong… so why?"<p>

The girl seemed to be deep in thought. "I wish things were like before…"

**Flashback**

"_Soccer, soccer and soccer! That's all you ever talk about." A young Kazemaru stated as he walked down the path to his house._

"_You can't blame me! Especially when you have as great an onii-chan as I do!" Replied a seven-year-old Koyouri._

_Kazemaru giggled. "Alright, Koyo-chan. You're brother has a game tomorrow, doesn't he?"_

"_Sure does! He has this new attack and I'm getting a preview tonight!" The lavender-haired girl boasted. "Jealous?"_

"_Whatever you say, Koyo-chan." The young boy chuckled. "Are you going to the match?"_

"_No…" Koyouri's mood darkened. "We have that cross country race…"_

"_It's good that you remember. But you should go to the game. After all, there's no way you can beat me. So, why bother trying?" The tealnet joked._

_Koyouri scoffed. "You? Beat me? Sure. When pigs fly!"_

_The two children laughed and giggled all the way home. But their laughter soon faded as they entered the Kazemaru household._

"_Young Mistress, there's been an incident." Javier, Koyouri and her little brother's butler, greeted the children at the hallway._

"_What is it, Javier? Where's my brother? He should be back from training now." Koyouri responded as she and Kazemaru gave their coats to Javier._

"_Your brother is…" The tall man paused briefly. "He's in the ICU at the hospital."_

_Koyouri's heart fell. "W-what?"_

_Kazemaru quickly grabbed onto Koyouri who looked like she was about to collapse. He led her towards the couch where she began to softly weep._

**End of Flashback**

"It was just a freak accident… I have nothing against soccer…" The girl sighed once more. "So why do I feel this way?"

Out of nowhere, a soccer ball flew out of a bush. Following it was a boy with green hair. Koyouri noticed that he was looking for something, probably the ball from earlier.

"Um… Are you looking for the soccer ball?" She asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen it?" The boy asked and as soon as he did, he recognized the girl. "Hey, Koyouri. Didn't know you were here."

"I knew that green hair looked familiar. Hey." Koyouri smiled.

"So… the ball?" Midorikawa asked again.

Koyouri nodded and pointed towards the fast-current river, which was where the ball landed.

"Damn!" The boy cussed seeing as the ball was impossible to get to.

Koyouri giggled catching the boy's attention.

"Guess I kicked it farther than I thought." He joked.

The two laughed. Koyouri thought about something and came to a decision. "Ryuuji-kun?"

"Hmm?" He responded while also contemplating how to reach the ball.

"I think I can reach it." Koyouri stands from her spot and clutches her hands in front of her chest. She then closed her eyes and began to hum a tune.

Midorikawa, greatly confused by the girl's actions, took close attention to her and the tune she hummed. He notices that musical notes appear slowly and begin encircling Koyouri. The musical notes fly towards the ball and levitate it. "Eto… T-this looks like…"

Koyouri begins to struggle. "R-Ryuuji-kun! Get it! G-get the ball before I…"

Midorikawa reached for the ball before the musical notes vanished out of thin air. "W-what just… Koyouri!"

The girl, still trying to catch her breath, was startled by the boy's sudden outburst. "W-what?"

"That was a hissatsu technique, wasn't it?" Midorikawa asked, his behavior was one like a young boy's in a candy shop.

"W-well… I guess so… I'm a little out of practice…" She responded meekly.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" The boy praised her.

"Thanks… But can you not tell anyone?" Koyouri still wasn't comfortable with soccer. If Midorikawa spreads the news of her being able to use a hissatsu, there will be questions. Questions that have answers Koyouri would not like to answer.

Midorikawa was baffled but nodded and sat beside Koyouri. "What are you doing here alone, anyway?"

"Just thinking…" She replied softly.

"What about?" The green-haired boy urged.

Koyouri sighed. "The past…"

"You know it's not good to dwell in the past…" Midorikawa smiled a reassuring smile.

"Midorikawa!" A voice called out and Koyouri immediately recognized it as Hiroto's.

"Oh that's right…. We were in the middle of a game." Midorikawa recalled. "Sumimasen, Hiroto!"

"A game? Who are you playing against?" Koyouri asked.

"Everyone." He grinned.

The boy stood and held the ball in his arms. He extended one to Koyouri and added a charming smile. "Are you coming?"

Koyouri blushed a little at the boy's gesture. _I guess going couldn't hurt… _She took his hand and he pulled her up. They slowly began walking towards the field.

* * *

><p>As the two passed through the trees that divided the open field and the riverbank, Koyouri took in the sight of two teams filled with very skilled people battling it out on each other through soccer.<p>

The Yuki twins have obliged to join in and they were in team B that was led by Kidou. Its other members include, Genda, Sakuma, Fudou, Haruya, Anna and Yukira.

Team A, which was led by Endou, consists of Gouenji, Kazemaru, Handa, Max, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fuusuke and Ulvida.

Midorikawa ran towards team A leaving Koyouri with the rest of the girls sitting out. "Sumimasen! Forgot to come back."

"You're probably the only person in the world who goes to find a ball and forgets to come back." Fuusuke said smugly.

"There were some complications." Midorikawa shrugged.

"Whatever! Play on!" Burn, with his normal impatient attitude, stated.

"Would you like to play, Koyouri-san?" Yukira offered.

"N-no, it's quite alright. I'll just sit here and-" Koyouri tried to speak but Anna interrupted her.

"Non-sense! You're playing. Doesn't matter if you don't know how to play, there's no time like the present to learn. And you learn better by doing than reading. And-"

"Hang on. I can play. I just…" Koyouri trailed off.

"Just what, Koyouri-chan?" Sakura asked while she and the others who did not participate walked over to the group.

"She's just too prissy to play with us." Adrian stated arrogantly.

"Hey! Don't talk about Koyouri that way!" Kazemaru fumed up, he always felt like it was his responsibility to protect Koyouri.

"Leave him, Kazemaru." Reni intervened. "After all, no one can be as prissy as his sister over there."

Alexndra visibly snarled and Adrian was about to fight back, being overprotective of his sister and all, but Koyouri stopped them before a fight broke out.

"Stop it! As much as I hate the prissy comment," She shot a short glare at Adrian. "I don't want any fights starting."

"Doesn't look like we're going to be able to continue our game…" Max made a conclusion. Handa nodded in agreement.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Koyouri beamed as an idea struck her. "The girls can have a sleepover!"

"What?" The group chorused.

"That way we can all get along and be a big happy family." Koyouri explained in a childish manner that made the group give up a few giggles.

"You're a weirdo…" The Yuki twins said in unison.

Koyouri pouted but ignored the comment. "So, what do you guys think? I'll host it in my… um… humble abode."

"Maybe a sleepover isn't so bad. We may even become friends." Mimiru stated.

"There's no way I'm sleeping under the same roof with blondie over here." Fukuro said pointing towards Chihiro.

"At least we agree on something." Chihiro shrugged.

Endou intervened. "Well, if it helps, I think you should give it a try!"

"He's right. At the rate our group's at, I'm willing to try out anything." Kidou agreed.

Alexandra and Adrian had their own little conversation. "You can't possibly be thinking of going, are you?"

"Why not, Onii-chan? It's boring at home anyway." Alexandra shrugged.

"So, you're going?" Adrian asked and Alexandra nodded.

"So, it's settled! Tomorrow afternoon, all the girls will meet up here and I'll ask Javier to bring the car and take everyone to my house." Koyouri explained.

"We're counting on you, girls!" Midorikawa exclaimed.

"We'll do our best." Most of the girls said in unison and smiled.

* * *

><p>The group of girls arrived at the park and Javier took all of them to Koyouri's house.<p>

"Humble abode my bum!" Reni exclaimed.

Koyouri, embarrased by their reaction, chuckled. "W-well, let's come inside..."

All the girls, awestruck and all, followed Koyouri into the huge mansion that stood before them.

* * *

><p>The night of the sleepover soon came. Every one of the girls didn't feel comfortable about each other. However, they are determined to see this 'trust exercise' through.<p>

"So…" Koyouri attempted to break the silence.

"Um…" Hikari attempted as well.

"This is just painful." Alexandra stated plainly. She began packing up her things. "I'm going home."

"No, please don't! We promised the boys that we'd get along better." Koyouri begged. _This played out a lot better in my head…_

"Um…. What if we watch a movie?" Ayaka suggested.

"That's a great idea, Komi!" Reni exclaimed. "Let's watch 'Extermination'!"

"N-no… I heard that movie's scary…" Yuina complained.

"Come on, Yuina! Take some risks!" Reni proceeded towards the DVD player but Koyouri stopped her in her tracks.

"Sorry, senpai. I don't think scary movies is the right way to go." Koyouri was a little scared herself, she hated horror films.

"What about 'The Life of a Girl'? This _is_ a girl's night out. We should have a little girly moment." Mizuki said as she giggled.

So, the girls decided to watch the chick flick and actually enjoyed it. There were laughs, tears and a whole lot of 'this is cheesy' comments throughout the movie. But what matters most is that they had fun and that they had began to come together.

* * *

><p>After the movie, the girls decided to play a little game of Truth or Dare since they've loosened up. However, no one seemed to have wanted to share any of their secrets to each other.<p>

"Why is everyone being so secretive? Isn't spilling secrets and gossiping what sleepovers are all about?" Reni exclaimed.

"Reni's right. We're never going to get along if we keep hiding our lives from each other. I mean, who knows what goes on through everyone else's minds?" Hinari explained.

"So, you all think that sharing secrets will help us turn into a happy family? This is what happens after we watch something as corny as that chick flick. This isn't a movie, you know!" Alexandra snapped.

"Geez. Calm down. If you didn't want to get along with everyone, may I ask, why are you even here?" Anna countered a little arrogantly.

Alexandra gave in and sat down quietly. She, herself, didn't really know why she came in the first place.

"Well then," Anna turned back to the group. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Chihiro nodded and spins the bottle. The nozzle ends up facing Koyouri. "Ooh! My, my, my!" Chihiro had her mischievous smile on. Koyouri had been dodging the bottle all night.

Koyouri gulped, hard. "Uh… T-truth…"

Miyu giggled. "So, who wants to ask the lovely Koyouri here her question?"

"I'll do it!" Fukuro offered. "Um…"

"Too slow!" Mimiru intervened earning as glare from Fukuro. "What's the deal with you and Kazemaru?"

Koyouri choked on her drink as soon as the words escaped Mimiru's lips. "E-eto… W-we're just friends. Best friends but nothing more."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Reni was impatient with Koyouri's answer. "You like him, don't you?"

"N-n-no! I-I just…" The lavender-haired girl had been blushing immensely for the past few minutes.

"You so do!" Hikari exclaimed. "Does he know?"

Koyouri took a deep breath. She finally realized that these girls would pry the answers out of her anyway. "It doesn't matter. He only sees me as his best friend. And nothing more…"

"At least you're close to the guy you like. I'm stuck in the sidelines." Ayaka stated without giving it much thought.

"You like someone, Komi-chan?" Miyu picked up the clue Ayaka left.

Ayaka jumped at the question. "E-eh? No!"

"We never would have guessed." Yukira whispered. A mischievous smile that sent shivers down Ayaka's back soon appeared on her face.

As the other girls started grilling Ayaka, Sakura approached a relieved Koyouri. She thought that her time in the light was over.

"Koyouri…" Sakura started. "You're wrong, you know. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not one of a best friend."

Koyouri stared at the indigo-haired girl with wonder. "R-really?"

Sakura simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Keira: <strong>We'll leave it at that for now ;)

**Koyouri: **That's her way of saying she's too lazy to write anymore.

**Keira: **Nu-uh! It's only cuz it'll be putting too much into the chapter and it'll look rushed. Yay! Romance is finally coming in! OMG Starting next chapter, I can work on all the love~ stories :D

**Koyouri: **Whatever floats your boat. Please review~ (And again, sorry for the really late update DX)


	7. Episode 4

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 4 – Tell a Little Tale**

**Keira: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG D: I'm soooo sorry, guys :( It's been more than a month… I was planning on updating by my birthday well… that didn't go as expected. Don't worry! I have no school for the next 2 weeks :D My goal is to update at least 2 chapters :D

**Koyouri: **When are you gonna write about the dance? Or did you forget about that too? -.-

**Keira: **I didn't forget about anything! Don't worry, it's in the process of making :D

**Koyouri: **Minna-san! Enjoy the chapter :D

**DISCLAIMER! Keira do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All that Keira owns is her own OC and her plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>The Truth or Dare continued for a good thirty minutes before the girls decided to call it a night. Some girls, however, didn't let the fun stop there. Four mischievous little darlings decided to play a prank on the sleeping beauties.<p>

Snickering away in the corner, Reni, Chihiro, Ayaka and Mimiru plotted their prank. Reni was first to speak. "This is going to be fun!"

Ayaka pulled out a few questionable items from her backpack and handed the girls one item each. "Remember, the plan's no good if they wake up before then."

Just as the bunch approached the sleeping girls, the items they held came into light. They were horns and by the looks of it, they could be loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood.

"Do you feel that?" Chihiro piped up as she felt a shiver go down her spine. "It's like someone's watching us…"

The other three girls were too engrossed with their scheme to pay any attention to what Chihiro said. Unknown to them, she was right.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY?" Koyouri snuck up behind the girls and screamed in the softest tone possible. Infuriated, she grabbed the horns from the girls and gave them death glares, which they are sure never to forget.

"S-sumimasen, Koyouri-chan." Mimiru apologized thinking Koyouri's rage probably wouldn't end without one.

"But you've got to admit, it was a good idea." Reni countered.

Koyouri calmed down for only a second until Reni's words escaped her mouth. "NO! It is not a good idea! My brother is impossible to put to sleep when he's woken up. He needs his sleep!"

The girl's outburst had startled the four girls. There was a short silence before Mimiru spoke. "Alright, princess. Calm down."

Koyouri gave a meek cough before replying. "Sorry. I have temper issues."

"We can see that." All four girls said in unison.

Koyouri advised the girls to head back to sleep and they obliged. All the noise made by the girls caused Mizuki to wake up. After her, Alexandra's eyes opened slowly and Sakura yawned as she sat up. One by one, the other girls started to rise.

"Nice going, Koyouri! You woke everyone up. Our plan is ruined!" Reni complained.

"What are you guys doing? Trying to wake up the entire neighborhood, huh?" Alexandra said with disgust in her voice.

Koyouri mouthed the word "Sorry" before slithering back into her bed. This made Alexandra scoff.

Yukira gave out a big yawn before speaking. "What time is it?"

"Around four in the morning." Fukuro answered in an irritated tone as she checked her phone.

"Well, since we're up anyway," Anna started. "What do you say we talk a bit?" She beckoned to the spots near her and a few of the girls gathered around quickly. Some were reluctant, including Koyouri. Koyouri snuggled into her pillow covered her head with her thick blanket. She couldn't bring herself to join the other girls. She gave the impression that she was fast asleep.

Everyone, other than Koyouri, moved closer towards Anna. She spoke once everyone was settled. "I guess I'll start then." She took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"I grew up in your average prestigious family. My parents expected highly of me and so I gave them what they wanted: an obedient little girl who could always express herself in a lady-like way. But a lot of kids didn't like that personality. People hated that I was so blunt. I was kind of friendless when I was younger. It wasn't until high school when I decided to ease up and relax more. And here I am now, I have a numerous amount of friends surrounding me."

All the girls were in awe. Most of them probably have never met anyone as straightforward as Ninomiya Anna. Anna held her head low, though. She probably found that hard to say.

"You're really bold, Anna-san." Sakura spoke first.

"What about you, Sakura-chan? Would you like to share something?" Miyu piped up. Her bubbly attitude was clear in her voice.

"W-what? N-no!" Sakura spoke a bit too quickly. It seemed as if she was denying accusation. "I mean… I don't have anything to share."

Mizuki giggled and responded to the shy girl in front of her. "Everyone has a skeleton in their closest. Come on, we're all friends here. No need to be ashamed." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Well, o-okay…" Sakura agreed with a little reluctance clear in her voice.

There was a short silence and all eyes fell towards Sakura, whose face was as red as ripe tomato. The indigo-haired girl took in a deep breath and finally decided to speak. "M-my parents… they… um…" The shy girl stuttered at first but gathered her courage and began again.

"My parents didn't exactly… um… get along. A few years ago, they got into a huge argument that didn't die down. They got a divorce and now I live with my mother and aunt. Even if I live with her, I hardly get to see either of my parents. Mom works overseas and my aunt won't let me see my father. It took a while for me to adapt to the changes… It's hard not seeing your father around."

Slight tears were visibly forming in Sakura's eyes. Haruna went to comfort her. They've gotten really close due to going to the same Junior High school, despite Haruna being her junior. Hinari looked at Sakura sympathetically. She felt sympathy for her but she also felt relieved that she's not alone with her situation.

Hinari began to speak. "You're lucky, Sakura-chan. You have a mother who's willing to work abroad for you. I don't have parents. Yup, that's right. I'm all alone." She looked up towards the dream catchers Koyouri hung over her bed.

"My parents divorced when I wasn't any older than five. I didn't really mind. I was actually glad that they got separated. I resented my father. He cheated on my mother and didn't even care to visit her in her sickbed. He was selfish, arrogant and nasty. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with him anymore. But… when I turned seven, my mother passed away and left me all alone. I guess being in solitude really brings out the maturity in a person."

Hinari's gaze slowly made its way back to the girls in front of her. She gave a soft smile confusing everyone.

"Aren't you upset? Don't you feel lonely, Hina-senpai?" Chihiro spoke feeling sympathetic for her senpai.

"At first I did. But, really, what's the point? Getting upset about the past. There's nothing we can do for the past…" Hinari paused. Then, she breathed in and smiled a heart-warming smile. "But the future changes all the time. Just gotta make good decisions from now on. Besides, I live with my grandfather now. He's a lot of fun!"

All the girls smiled at Hinari. She had a sense of maturity, which everyone around her could feel.

Fukuro gave a big sigh and spoke. "Man, I wish I had an interesting life like you guys. But no, I had a normal childhood. Grew up in Hokkaido and eventually moved to America where-"

Alexandra cut her off. "America?" Her eyes grew wide with realization. "I remember! We met once before. In New York, we had lunch together after meeting at the theatre. We watched a stupid musical but at least we made new friends. Ah, good times!"

"Yes, I remember." Fukuro smiled.

The room went silent. Alexandra's normal cold attitude has been replaced by a cheerful disposition as she recalls her time in America.

Mimiru blinked and was first to speak again. "Anyway, you came from America, Fuku-chan?"

"Yup, recently moved back to Japan to have my high school education." Fukuro explained.

One by one the girls expressed their most innermost secrets.

Reni lived in Germany and played in the German National Team before coming to Japan. She revealed that she takes after her mother a lot.

Chihiro said she never even knew her real parents. But she also said that her adoptive parents are really nice and treat her well. She comes from a very rich family and lived in America until coming to Japan in her final year of Junior High.

Mizuki longs to be a goalkeeper for Teikoku. Unfortunately, Genda took that position from her. She said she'll resume chasing her goal in her second year of high school. She keeps a diary, which the other girls found a few moments after Mizuki revealed this fact. However, Mizuki is a smart girl. She learned that keeping a lock on her diary kept snoops away from her most precious secrets.

Ayaka has a mother who tries to push lady-like manners on her. She admitted that she dislikes girlish clothes and prefers comfortable, boyish clothes.

Yukira shocked everyone by saying that she was Aphrodi's twin sister. She said that she hasn't spoken to him in ages due to the events during the Football Frontier.

Hikari's parents live abroad and left her to live in a huge mansion along with maids, servants and security guards. She, however, longs only to spend time with her family, which is close to impossible due to their hectic schedules.

Miyu revealed to have known Fuusuke for a really long time now. They met at a riverbank while Miyu was singing.

Mimiru was orphaned at a young age. She can hardly even remember her parents. But she doesn't mind, she has her adoptive family now.

"What about you two?" Anna questioned the two Inazuma Japan managers who were listening quietly in the sidelines.

"Well, after the Football Frontier International, our private lives aren't exactly private anymore." Aki explained.

Haruna nodded before adding to Aki's words. "So, we really don't have anything to say."

"By the way, where's Natsumi?" Mizuki questioned realizing they were missing one more Inazuma Japan manager.

Aki smiled at Mizuki. "I heard her father asked her to do an errand, which is why she isn't here."

"Alright, girls! Yuina's turn." Chihiro giggled.

Yuina, unlike a few of the others, didn't show any signs of hesitation. Maybe it was because many have shared before her or maybe it was because she secretly wanted to tell someone about her problems.

"I was born premature and had inherited a congenital heart disease which my mother died from. I was only seven when she passed. My father would send me to Sun Garden when he was busy with work. I didn't mind being away from him. He was doing so much already. Besides, the kids at Sun Garden were so nice. Father became a musician and travelled around the world to hold concerts. Of course, this meant I had to leave my friends behind. But eventually we came back from touring the world and settled in little Inazuma Town. I originally intended to join the soccer club at Raimon but… well, my father got worried and discouraged the idea."

"My mother passed when I was seven too." Much to everyone's surprise, Koyouri finally decided to join in the conversation. When everyone thought she was asleep, she was actually listening intently to all the girls.

"Koyouri-chan… y-you're awake?" Hikari spoke softly. Her words were almost inaudible.

Koyouri nodded and began to speak again. "Yeah, I didn't really fall asleep."

"Well, almost everyone here shared a little something. It's only fair that you share something too." Reni said while smirking.

"But Reni-senpai…. She did share something…" Yukira whispered in Reni's ear.

Reni smirked but later realized Yukira was right. "O-oh… right…"

Koyouri's eyes grew soft as her gaze landed on the two girls. She sighed, took a deep breath in and began to speak.

"I had a beautiful childhood. No worries, no care, just love and lots of it. That was until I turned seven and assassins came into the mansion. They… they were after me… but…" Koyouri swallowed hard before continuing with her story. "Well, let's point out that I'm still here."

Everyone understood what she meant. A few were exchanging glances. They knew she didn't feel comfortable about the topic. The girls nodded and decided to save Koyouri from the horrible memories.

"Koyouri-chan, if I may ask, why are you so close to Kazemaru-kun? You've only come to Japan since last year, right?" Hikari asked attempting to give a better mood.

The lavender-haired girl smiled at Hikari. "Yes, well… Ichi-kun's been my best friend since we were five. We were always together, did everything together. But my father had my family move to France when he remarried. I still don't know why he did but there was really nothing I could do about it. I always thought that Ichi-kun hated me for abandoning him. I left without really saying much about it. But he doesn't hate me at all…." She mumbled the next words to herself. "…in fact, he seemed so happy that I came back… He's such a great friend…"

Silence filled the room once more.

"All you and your sob stories. Really? You don't hear me complaining about my awful childhood." Alexandra commented in the back. She shrugged as all eyes landed on her pale skin.

"You're more than welcome to share your story too, Yuki-san." Mimiru piped up, smiling.

Alexandra expressed disdain when she realized her Ice-Cold act had no longer any effect of the others. She took in a deep breath and began to tell her story. She really did want to talk about her life too but she didn't know how to open up like that. Alexandra thought this was the best time to talk.

"You know how avalanches are common in Hokkaido, right? Well… a big one killed my parents. I was three… Just three… After that, I was sent to Sun Garden and after a few years, an American family adopted my brother and I. That didn't last very long. A-a fire stole my new family away from me. Onii-chan and I were sent to live with our uncle here in Japan and that's why I'm here today."

The girls would have shown sympathy but they knew Alexandra wasn't one to like being crowded so they stood their ground. Only Koyouri seemed to detect some frustration in Alexandra's flawless face.

"Is there something else you want to add? I mean… you don't have to but… well…" The hostess of the sleepover seemed to have spoken before thinking.

"No…" Alexandra replied much calmer than any of them expected. "That's all…"

Silence.

"So that's it? We know everything about everyone here." Anna concluded, her voice was soft and gentle.

A few heads turned towards the other direction making Anna swallow. "I mean… _almost_ everything."

Hinari spoke up and made a good point. "Yeah… Guess that means we have to make a promise now. We have to promise that all these secrets stay with us and us only. Not even the boys should know."

The girls nodded and continued talking and playing games until they started on their way home. They said their goodbyes and left feeling happy now that they've found new friends.

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" Endou yelled out while blocking his friends' path with both arms.<p>

Gouenji lowered his arm that was blocking his way. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" The brunet asked while continuously looking around.

"No. I can't hear anything." Handa answered bluntly.

"Exactly!" Endou ran off to their group's usual spot in the school's garden. There, he found the girls enjoying a nice chat before school starts. "Y-you're not fighting anymore!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed at Endou's comment.

Fukuro nodded and replied to the brunet. "Yup."

"I told you guys that a sleepover would solve everything!" Koyouri said cheerfully as the other boys came towards them.

"You sure did." A familiar smile appeared on Kazemaru's face as he and the rest of the boys join in the girls' conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: **Keira:** Okay, so like, it's not my best but I lack inspiration and that's all I could write. I should start watching IE again... maybe that'll give me inspiration..

**Koyouri: **^_^ Yeah, you go do that. Anywho, hope you liked it and sorry for being so late. DX Please review~ :D


	8. Episode 5

**Inazuma Eleven – High School Soccer!**

**Episode 5 – Preparations**

**Keira: **Whoot! Finally! An update :D

**Koyouri: **Took you long enough to write this chapter…

**Keira: **Yeah…. Sorry about that ^^ Remember that promise to update 2 chapters in 2 weeks… Family stuff happened and whatnot. So here I am, 6 months later, completely apologetic and with an update :D I was watching Inazuma Eleven Go and remembered that spark IE gave me *u* Anywho, if you guys really want to know what I've been up to for the past 6 months, I'll explain in the end because this A/N is getting WAY. TOO. LONG. And I know some of you just wanna read the story and not hear about my life xD

**Koyouri: **On with the chapter! :D

**DISCLAIMER! Keira do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters, its plot or its settings. IE belongs to Level-5. All that Keira owns is her own OC and her plot. The other OCs belong to the beautiful people who submitted their OCs in for my story.**

* * *

><p>"It's tomorrow." Endou said in a lifeless tone. It was as if he was in a trance while staring at the poster hanging in front of his classroom door.<p>

Kazemaru added. "Tomorrow night to be exact."

"I'm not ready for this." Handa and Max said in unison.

"I don't think anyone is." Gouenji ended their short conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven days earlier…<strong>_

It's four o'clock. School ended an hour ago and the girls of IHS quickly rushed to Koyouri's favourite store.

"Voila!" The lavender haired teenager announced as she presented a wide range of dresses, shoes and hair accessories. "Go ahead! Choose whatever you like!" She grinned.

The girls were confused with Koyouri's words. "You mean take them and not pay for them?"

"Koyouri-chan, that's stealing." Sakura's voice sounded like a whisper. She feared the sales clerk might hear her.

Hinaru raised a brow, "You want us to steal?"

"I would never had took you for that kind of person." Chihiro gasped.

Koyouri simply blinked twice before bursting into laughter. "No! My mother's friend owns the store and gave us a discount. My father decided to pay for it all as a kind of 'Welcome to High School' gift. So, yeah, pick whatever you like." She grinned at the awestruck girls.

"But we can't just take these! It's really nice of your dad but-" Fukuro was interrupted as she tried to reason with Koyouri.

"No buts! They're already paid for anyway so there's nothing else to do but shop." The most childish of the group explained.

After about a moment of silence, the girls squealed in excitement and began thanking Koyouri endlessly for the gift. She chuckled, "Alright, get going! We have to go pick out shoes next."

As she finished, the rest of the group made a beeline for the array of beautiful dresses displayed in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've ordered a rental for the tuxedos and corsages –each with a different color. Endou's got yellow. Gouenji's got silver. Handa, brown and Max has green." Koyouri, being the extensive planner that she is, went ahead and organized everything for the boys.<p>

"W-wait. What?" Endou's voice echoed through a nearly empty store. It was early so the amount of customers was very few.

The boys were still confused. Well, you would be too if an overly happy Koyouri, quite literally, dragged you out of your classroom as soon as the final bell of the day went, shoved you into a car and took you to a store you never even knew existed until this very moment.

Koyouri smirked and turned around to face the display of ties the store had to offer. "Simple. None of you probably even thought about the dance recently, right? It's in a week." She paused for a moment, thinking about something. "You guys do have dates, right?"

The boys, with the exception of Kazemaru, fiddled with their fingers, bags or whatever else their hands could reach to avoid eye contact with Koyouri.

"Eh, ano…. We've been busy with the soccer club and everything…" Max spoke sheepishly, all the while still not making eye contact with anyone. Then he turned to Handa, "I thought someone asked you."

"Well… um…. A week after she asked, she came to the clubroom after practice to see if I wanted to get ice cream with her. I told her that I was busy with homework so I couldn't. She said it was fine and went home." Handa explained but everyone failed to see what was wrong with his situation.

"I don't get it. What's so wrong about that?" The hyperactive soccer freak of the group asked.

"Um… she… Well, after that, you guys invited to me to Rai Rai Ken for some ramen. Since it was on the way home, I came. Unfortunately…" Handa drifted off as if the next thing he was about to say was really that embarrassing.

Gouenji, who had kept quite until know, read Handa's face and decided to continue his story for him. "She saw you at Rai Rai Ken and thought you blew her off. She got mad and left, right?"

The brunet sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

The lavender haired girl turned her attention to the best friends, Endou and Gouenji. "What about you two?" When she didn't get a reply, Koyouri gave a little wail. "Oh, please don't tell me both of you forgot about this too!"

When no reply came Koyouri sighed and turned to Max. "Max?" She asked with a pleading face.

"I was thinking of going on my own. Girls are just too much trouble." The most laid-back of the group spoke and his words seemed to have irritated Koyouri.

"WELL THEN!" She said a bit too aggressively. "I'll just cancel your corsage." Koyouri busied herself talking on her phone.

Endou tapped Kazemaru's shoulder. The tealnet was too focused on his long lost best friend to notice that the other boys have been talking to him for the past five minutes.

"Hmm? Yeah?" He finally spoke.

Handa was first to talk to the tealnet with his full attention. "Who are you taking?"

"O-oh! Uhm…." Before Kazemaru could respond, Koyouri came back with a box filled with cloths of different colors.

"Okay, so I'm gonna check your color compatibility to make sure you guys get the best ties possible!" She said grinning. The only respond she got back were faces filled with confusion.

Endou broke the brief silence, "W-we're counting on you then, Koyouri."

The boys gulped, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gouenji and Endou walked to school, both deep in thought.<p>

Gouenji spoke first, "Koyouri's gonna keep bugging us until we can tell her honestly we have dates to the dance."

"Maybe we could te-"

Gouenji cut Endou off, "It's not gonna work. That girl can tell whether someone's lying before the words even come out of their mouths."

"AHHH!" Endou screamed in irritation. "We're gonna have to find dates then… Gouenji…"

"Yeah?" The collected one of the two answered.

"H-how do you ask a girl to a dance? I've never actually asked a girl out or been on a date or anything…"

Gouenji answered coolly, "Beats me."

They continued on their way to school, both internally facepalming themselves.

* * *

><p>AN: **Keira: **Short chapter because most of this was written (pretty badly, if I may add) ages ago and I have no idea where I was going with this chapter anymore. Everything was everywhere and it was just a disaster. D: But I think I have a slight grasp of where I left off now and I can continue as planned next chapter :D

**Koyouri: **So, your reason?

**Keira:** Oh, yeah! Well, guys, KPop has overtaken my life D: You can all blame my best friend for that! Okay, so yeah, it's not a bad thing in general but if it makes you forget all the lovely people who subscribed and submitted OCs to this story, it is a horrible EVIL thing. Seriously, I can't even remember most Japanese words. Every time I try to recall them, Korean comes up. :( So right now, I'm trying to balance loving both cultures equally cuz let's face it, they're both so freaking awesome :D

**Koyouri: **What am I gonna do with you? -.-

**Keira: ***grins* Please look forward for the next chapter! :D


End file.
